borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Greatest Glitch Ever backfire?
After you do the armory glitch and you save and exit, you can do it again. But when i was doing it for the second time, steal loot box got checked off. Does that mean the door closes so I cant beat the mission or do the glitch anymore? :If you make the mistake of entering the elevator room, the Steal Loot box will possibly be checked off. When this happens, the armory door will close. The only way to do the mission after this happens is to play online with someone that has it, and do it legitimately with them. -- 01:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Or, when it happens, immeadiately shutting down the game by either dashboarding on your Xbox or I guess just shutting down the game on your PC. That way the quest data isn't saved and the next time you load of the game the Steal Loot box won't be checked off. -- SanguisDiabolus 01:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) But you will lose any weapons you find during that run. LoZ4Ever 03:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You can perhaps send your save to me and i'll fix it. (technically it's modding your game but come on, your already glitching which means you already have low values :P ). email the save to me.pyrobunnys@hotmail.com If you don't complete the mission(the enter in code) before you go down the elevator you can go anywhere in the armory, you can also just quit when your done and it will be the same like before.CelestalBrushExpert 23:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still looking for somebody to help me finish off the "It's Like Christmas" mission because a friend showed me the glitch and my "Start Looting" box got checked so the door is locked for me. If anybody here hasn't done it yet and is willing to help me add me on Xbox, tag is K1ngMea7wad. Thanks. - K1ng 00:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) For any of you PC Borderlands players (all 8 of you) you can download the latest WillowTree and find the mission under the missions tab then set Steal Loot objective value to 0.AngryBeaver 02:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^^^^^ doesn't work. thats why you (if you know how) delete it. please know what you are talking about first. 'kay? ^^^^^^^^ Yes it does. Download newest version of WillowTree and all missions from DLC3 are avaliable. You simply find the mission and go to objective values and change Steal Loot to a 0. If you do not know how to use WillowTree, there are tutorials scattered throughout this fancy Internet we have. If you do not know how to sign your posts, that quirky bit of info is avaliable on this Wikia. Please know what you are talking about first. 'kay? AngryBeaver 00:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It's always funny when somebody has negative criticism they choose not to sign their posts. Rather than being helpful and or asking for help with something they can't figure out. I may not know anything about WillowTree, but I'd assume you're not going to tell people how to fix a problem if you're not sure it works. Nice tag by the way, Angry Beaver, hahah, loved that show man. - K1ng 01:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi... this is my first time to this wiki but not on borderlands. I entered because i thought it's high time i did considering i've been playing borderlnads for quite a while now. I have problems with the Marcus mission as well, the "Steal Loot" option got checked and yes i got locked out.I tried going to willow and setting the "steal loot" option to 0. i save the file then when i run borderlands again and click on single player, the game crashes... let me repeat that in quotes "The Game Crashes". Good thing i back up my file after every play. Please help : ( http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cyber_rat 01:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Damnit, can't get this "sign your post" thing right :( Cyber_rat, try changing that option from 4 to 3 and also change the "Quest progression" box from "Started" to "Not started", then save your changes, it worked for me. TheEmbryo 19:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) This is my first time posting to this wiki - I just found out about it doing a search for Borderlands Glitch. I was doing Super-Marcus Sweep mission when I fell thru the floor. I had no idea what was going on and now the Steal Loot option is checked. I'm still on playthrough 1 and would love to finish this mission so I can get the achievement. Can someone help me? my xbox live gamertag is wordybastard. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:wordybastard I also messed up and need to complete "Its like Christmas" mission with someone via PSN. Just send me an friend or game invite my gamer tag is quarxar. Thanks!!!!!